America To England
by HenryDashwood
Summary: Daphne decides to write to her father, instead of just flying of there. AU. How does Lord Henry Dashwood take this? Of course the stuff there is made up ; . I don't own the characters. Review please, worked hard of this. Daphne/Henry


America to England

Summary: Letters back and forth from America to England, Daphne Reynolds wants to connect with her father, Lord Henry Dashwood, but doesn't know how so she writes him a letter. With high a lot of doubt that he'd even respond…does he?

Dear Lord Dashwood,

Hello, my name is Daphne Reynolds. I'm seventeen years of age, and I am the daughter of Libby Reynolds. I know I shouldn't be writing to you, Mom told me I shouldn't, but she's understood why I have too. But you are my father, and I have a right to know, don't I?

I know this would be some shock to you, I know I'm in shock writing this to you. Knowing my grammar and writing isn't neat, but I do hope you can read it! I'm sorry that she never told you, she wasn't allowed too. She said that Alistair told her to leave and you knew everything about it. I don't know what to say.

Every birthday I'd make a wish, hoping you would turn up. I wanted to come over and tell you, but Mom said it wouldn't be good. I don't know. I'm sorry you found out this way.

I've attached some pictures of proof, and copy of my birth certificate, I hope you write back when you could…

From,

Daphne Reynolds

She sent the letter to his home in England…

Henry received the letter, after Lady Dashwood collected the mail instead of Alistair, well that was good then.

Henry read the letter and responded when he had the chance (which was a week later).

Dear Miss Daphne Reynolds,

I am sorry that I was never around; I am not sure why you've written when my number is on the internet. But I understand reservations. I've um, I don't know what to say. You've got my eyes, I know that much.

Libby being your mother, I'm sure you were raised like an impeccable young lady.

I…um, didn't your mother see that I needed the same consideration? I don't understand how she couldn't tell me I had fathered a child, until I receive a letter out of the blue.

I'm angry, but I would like to get to know you. You are welcome to visit the Dashwood home, whenever you've got time.

Here's my number if you wish to ring, it's a personal line, so it'll come straight to me, none other will answer…

+122392539

From,

Lord Henry Dashwood.

He sent the message and felt awfully weird. He talked to his mother about it more and more and he knew he wanted to meet her, face to face.

Libby had collected the mail, shocked to her, that she thought after a week he wouldn't reply to see a mail for Daphne in fancy writing. She thought it would be from that guy she's also been writing too.

"Daphne, Mark's replied…" told Libby.

Daphne took the mail and opened it, "Then how come it says on the letter: Sender, Lord Henry Dashwood, of Dashwood manor."

Libby froze, "he replied…"

"Listen to this; Libby being your mother, I'm sure you were raised as an impeccable young lady," said Daphne. Libby smiled.

Daphne got a pen.

Dear Lord Dashwood,

Mom will be writing a piece here, so you know what really happened. Thank for your number, and the approved visit. I might come, soon, if I feel like it. Have to finish finals (exams) first.

Here's Mom to explain;

Henry or Lord Dashwood now, I didn't want to leave, but Alistair told me you wanted me too. He –knew- I was pregnant. I tried to come and tell you but he insisted that if I loved you I must leave immediately. Do you think it was easy? Easy leaving taking a baby that was yours too? Knowing you'd never know? Until now, do you know how hard it was on me leaving the love of my life?

The one, I still love…

There you go, that's the thing. It was Not my choice. You wanted me to go, not like you jumped on a plane and came after me.

Libby.

Well there we go that's out of the bag. I'm sorry Lord Dashwood.

I hope you understand, here's our number. 043392 599

Sorry, again,

Daphne

She sent the letter. A few days later the phone rang. Daphne answered.

"Hello, Daphne speaking," answered Daphne.

"Hello," answered Henry...


End file.
